Sous tes doigts
by Tite Ham
Summary: Un massage cela peut être SI agréable! Une vieille histoire que je n'avais jamais publié. 3x4


Trowa se mordit les lèvres en lisant les horaires sur le bout de papier qu'il venait de piocher

Auteur : Tite Ham'

Genre : il fait pas bon d'aller dans un spa en vacances avec Luna et Mithy, on sait jamais ce qui peut en sortir…sérieux, UA, OS, petit lime

Note : toutes ressemblances avec des faits de la vie réelle ne seraient que pure (in)volonté de ma part XDXDXD

_Dédicace : Cette fic est pour mon sapin et ma Mithy, pour l'excellent moment que nous avons passé à barboter dans l'eau, à manger des raviolis et à ronronner sous les mains d'experts. Bref, Tit hamster vous avait promis une 3x4 massage…La voilà ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaira…complète ! Clin d'œil : pas un seul cœur ne battra XD_

**Sous tes doigts**

Trowa se mordit les lèvres en lisant les horaires sur le bout de papier qu'il venait de piocher. Il allait se retrouver à bosser le samedi soir jusque tard, lui qui avait prévu de réviser ses mathématiques.

Il travaillait pour un centre de remise en forme en qualité de masseur à mi-temps. Ce n'était pas sa spécialité mais il se débrouillait bien. Il avait des mains de fée lui rappelait quotidiennement sa grande sœur et cela semblait vrai vu la liste d'habitués qui le demandait personnellement.

Son aptitude à faire du bien avec ses mains provenait de sa mère. Elle avait des problèmes musculaires dans le dos et les ostéopathes ou autres kinés revenaient chers à la petite famille sans gros revenus. Alors il avait appris à l'aide de manuels et de pratique comment pousser des doigts et de la paume les petits points douloureux pour qu'ensuite cela devienne agréable. Comme sa mère appréciait, il avait décidé de tenter sa chance dans un petit centre et s'était présenté en tant que masseur. Le chef du centre, d'abord réticent, Trowa n'avait pas de diplôme après tout, avait accepté de le mettre à l'essai et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Trowa avait fait doublé sa clientèle de cinquante pour cent en l'espace de deux mois et après trois ans de bons et loyaux services le jeune homme avait une réputation solide. Il savait se servir de ses mains et tout le monde voulait en profiter.

Trowa était encore étudiant à la faculté M où il tentait de décrocher un DESS de traitement de l'information pour travailler dans la branche de l'informatique. Il commençait d'ailleurs à avoir du mal à concilier les deux, prenant beaucoup de retard dans ses études. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Au pire, s'il ne parvenait pas à décrocher son diplôme cette année, il se réinscrirait en candidat libre. Le problème était que ses parents ne pouvaient pas payer les frais d'inscription et d'assurance et il ne pouvait donc pas arrêter de travailler au centre. Il s'y était fait et continuait donc à s'arranger.

Le centre de remise en forme se situait auprès d'un lac enchanteur où les clients aimaient barboter avant de se détendre sous ses doigts. Ainsi, des tickets privilèges permettaient de se baigner, de déjeuner puis de se faire masser, tout cela pour un prix abordable. Cette formule attirait beaucoup de monde et ainsi le nombre de masseurs à mi-temps était élevé. Ceux-ci se partageaient les jours et les heures. La façon de gérer provenait du directeur qui avait instauré un système de loterie, aux plus chanceux de travailler sur les horaires du matin souvent plus tranquilles que ceux de l'après-midi.

Cette semaine avait été différente, une offre spéciale pour des clients plus aisés avait été lancée. Ainsi le centre resterait ouvert jusqu'à minuit avec des soins accordés au bon vouloir des clients et un dîné de luxe. Trowa venait de piocher l'un des tickets le faisant venir à partir de seize heures. Il râla pour la forme, tout de même bien ennuyé par ce changement imprévu. Il devrait donc étudier plus les soirs où il rentrerait plus tôt, c'est à dire mercredi et jeudi.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle du jour, la liste de ses clients dans les mains. Pour ce matin du lundi, il allait masser trois personnes, des séances d'une heure avec un massage de type Californien qu'il appréciait pour ses effets immédiats. La détente se lisait toujours ouvertement sur le corps des clients une fois le soin terminé. Parfois, une personne plus tendue n'appréciait pas mais dans ces rares cas, il lui recommandait un massage Suisse plus doux et agréable.

Il avait revêtu sa longue blouse blanche qui le recouvrait complètement. Ses muscles n'étaient que partiellement visibles et seules ses mains attiraient les regards, ce qui était somme toute le principal. Aujourd'hui, il avait mis un pantalon très léger de toile blanche et un tee-shirt bleu foncé. Il se sentait en forme et prêt à travailler non stop, juste une pause d'une heure le midi et de quelques minutes à dix et quinze heures.

Il prépara les différentes huiles qu'il utiliserait puis appela sa première cliente. Soixante quinze pour cents de sa clientèle se composait de femmes entre vingt cinq et cinquante ans. Des massages déstressants pour les premières, des massages amincissants ou stimulants pour les autres. Mais le plus souvent, elles venaient pour se détendre et discuter avec lui. Le premier contact était le plus important, il l'avait rapidement compris. Et il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à les mettre à l'aise dès la première séance. Elles appréciaient toutes les caresses chaudes et douces qu'il leur administrait. Il en avait même vu certaine ronronner sous ses doigts, le mettant mal à l'aise. Ben oui quoi, il restait un homme malgré tout. Dans ces moments-là, il pensait à sa mère ou à sa sœur, surtout pas à son compagnon ou compagne du moment. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Le jour où son ex petite amie était venue au centre pour le relancer, il lui avait fallu un effort surhumain pour ne pas changer son massage en caresses plus profondes, surtout qu'elle avait demandée le massage proche du sensuel, le plus onéreux. Mais il savait garder son professionnalisme et l'avait renvoyé une fois sa tâche accomplie.

Trowa faisait parti des gens à la sexualité ouverte et simple. Si une personne lui plaisait il n'allait pas hésiter à le lui faire comprendre, homme ou femme. Ses conquêtes étaient nombreuses, peut-être trop. Sa sœur le lui avait fait remarquer plusieurs semaines auparavant et il s'était calmé. Mais il aimait tellement toucher les gens que changer de partenaire représentait un nouvel objectif, une nouvelle conquête d'un corps inconnu.

Il était célibataire ces jours-ci, se concentrant sur son travail et ses études. Il verrait plus tard quand les examens approchant seraient terminés.

Pour le moment, Madame Dupontmarie demandait son attention et ses mains alors il allait les lui donner.

XOXOX

« Tu veux que ce soit moi ? ».

Le directeur du centre, Heero Yui, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun aux yeux bleus de glace, acquiesça sans le quitter du regard. Trowa avait appris à le connaître aux fils des ans et le respectait. Il avait perdu ses parents très jeune et avait dû enfiler les boulots pour parvenir à quelque chose. Aujourd'hui, il possédait cet endroit qu'il avait ouvert avec un associé, associé que Trowa savait être son compagnon. Celui-ci avait apporté les fonds, l'autre son savoir-faire et maintenant la petite entreprise faisait vivre une vingtaine d'employé à temps complet et le double à temps partiel. Bref, Trowa lui en était reconnaissant et acceptait facilement ses demandes. Ils étaient devenus amis.

Pourtant cette requête particulière le faisait réfléchir. Heero lui demandait de s'occuper d'un seul client ce fameux samedi, dans trois jours. Or il n'avait jamais passé plus de deux heures avec la même personne. Un massage durait au grand maximum une heure trente, après la peau devenait trop sensible, rendant désagréable la sensation. Ce n'était pas des caresses qu'il prodiguait après tout.

« Tu as de la patience et une grande pratique. C'est un client difficile ».

« Mais, je n'ai pas de diplôme, si tu dis qu'il est difficile il pourrait s'en offusquer, non ? ».

« Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait l'apprendre. Mis à part moi et quelques employés, personne ne le sait ».

Trowa hocha de la tête.

« Que devrais-je faire exactement ? ».

« L'accompagner toute la soirée. Il arrivera vers dix-huit heures et ensuite choisira lui-même ses occupations ».

Trowa fit un sourire.

« Tu es en train de me demander de jouer aux hôtes ? ».

Heero permit à un rictus de traverser son visage habituellement sérieux et se leva, la pause s'achevait.

« Oui, et je pense que tu as le profil idéal ».

« Mais Heero, je ne sais pas. Tu connais cette personne ? ».

Le brun acquiesça et prit un dossier dans la pile des clients du centre. Il le lui tendit.

« Il s'agit d'un étudiant en art, fils d'un magnat du pétrole arabe. Il est déjà venu dans l'établissement plusieurs fois l'année dernière, mais la personne que je lui avais assignée nous a quitté. Il doit avoir ton âge ».

Trowa examina la photo qui se trouvait dans le dossier. Un homme blond aux profonds yeux bleus avec des reflets verts apparaissait sur l'image. Un visage racé sans aucune trace de ses origines. Arabe ? Il ne l'aurait jamais deviné. L'un de ses parents devaient être européen ou américain avec des couleurs pareilles. Il devait en effet avoir son âge dans les vingt-trois ans. Son nom confirma ses pensées. Raberba définitivement de consonance orientale et Winner qui laissait présager un parent anglophone. Par contre il trouvait son prénom étrange, un chiffre. Porte-bonheur ? Bon son prénom à lui était aussi original, quoique son origine, il la tenait secrète. Pas question qu'on se moque de lui.

Il continua à feuilleter le dossier, le blond avait toujours demandé des massages sensuels, ceux qui permettaient au centre de tripler ses revenus. Bah, il était plutôt agréable à regarder et le serait aussi certainement à toucher. Il devinait que l'autre devait prendre soin de lui et que ce visage efféminé appartenait à un corps en pleine forme.

« Très bien, c'est d'accord, je vais m'occuper de lui ».

« Tu auras un extra si le client est satisfait ».

Trowa fit un petit rire et se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

« Il le sera, je te le promets ».

XOXOX

Le samedi vint rapidement. Trowa venait d'arriver au centre où une effervescence inhabituelle avait lieu. L'offre avait attirée plus de monde que prévu et il se dit intérieurement qu'il avait bien fait de venir un peu plus tôt, soit vers quinze heures. Il salua nombre de clients puis parvint aux vestiaires ou quelques membres du personnel faisaient une pause. Il reconnut deux jeunes intérimaires qui s'occupaient de l'aqua gym.

« Et bien, heureusement que ce n'est pas comme ça tous les jours ! ».

« C'est exceptionnel. Mais si ça marche aussi bien, le patron risque de remettre ça ! ».

« Tiens, Trowa tu ne devais pas venir pour seize heures ? ».

Il déposa sa veste sur un cintre avant d'enfiler une blouse blanche. Aujourd'hui, il avait mis un jean couleur sable avec une chemisette verte. Il se tourna vers l'un des deux jeunes et sourit.

« Je me suis dit qu'il y aurait plein de monde à cause de l'offre. Je suis venu vous prêter main forte ».

Le garçon, blond comme les blés, lui rendit son sourire. Trowa savait qu'il lui plaisait mais tout comme il refusait d'avoir une relation avec les clients, le personnel en faisait aussi parti.

« Tu as bien fait. Sont débordés en bas ».

Trowa ôta ses baskets pour chausser ses petites tongs qui lui permettaient de se déplacer plus librement et en légèreté. Une cliente un jour lui avait dit qu'en plus d'avoir de belles mains il avait de beaux pieds, musclés comme il fallait, pas trop longs ni trop courts. Il avait cru qu'elle lui faisait du rentre dedans mais il avait appris ensuite qu'elle était podologue.

Il fit un signe de tête puis sortit rejoindre le centre de soin. Comme prévu, une dizaine de personnes patientait, prenant le thé en mangeant de petits gâteaux. La plupart étaient en peignoir de coton blanc, d'autres toujours avec leur habit personnel. Il était à peine quinze heures et il semblerait que certains gens attendaient déjà depuis une demi-heure. Mais comme l'ambiance était excellente, aucune plainte ne se faisait entendre.

Il s'approcha d'une collègue qui s'occupait de la répartition des taches et la salua. Tout comme lui, elle faisait parti des employés à mi-temps et était étudiante en école de kinésithérapeute. Elle possédait de grands yeux bleus qui ne laissaient jamais personne de marbre.

« Bonjour Hilde ».

« Trowa. Tu n'étais pas prévu pour plus tard ? ».

La jeune femme brune prit ses fiches et les consulta.

« Si, je te propose mon aide. Me semble qu'il y a du monde ».

« Oh, c'est sympa. Tu peux prendre la cabine des roses. Tiens voici une patiente avec un massage Suédois. Le bilan de santé était positif pour elle, aucun risque. Ca te serra facile pour commencer. Reviens me voir une fois terminé ».

Il attrapa la fiche de la cliente. Une femme active d'un joli blond foncé répondant au doux nom de Relena. Il la trouva facilement parmi la foule. Elle portait déjà son peignoir et il ne voyait donc rien de son corps. Mais elle semblait grande et il était certain qu'elle prenait soin d'elle. Vu d'ici, le massage qu'elle demandait correspondait parfaitement à sa stature.

Il passa d'abord dans la cabine que Hilde lui avait assignée pour préparer son matériel puis revint appeler la jeune femme. Celle-ci se leva et sourit lui tendant une main manucurée qu'il serra.

« Madame ».

« Bonjour ».

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît ».

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite salle et il lui demanda aimablement d'ôter son peignoir et de s'allonger sur le dos. La jeune femme fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte de soie bleue. Sans aucune gêne, elle se plaça sur la table. Elle possédait bien un corps entretenue avec une fine musculature qu'il devina aisément comme des heures de natation, voir de musculation. De jolis biceps, des cuisses fermes, une poitrine menue mais agréable à regarder, il allait se régaler avec ce corps.

Il posa d'abord une petite serviette sur sa poitrine afin qu'elle soit à l'aise. Il attrapa ensuite l'huile utilisée pour ce massage rééquilibrant et en posa une bonne quantité dans ses mains. Enfin, il se concentra sur les jambes de la jeune femme commençant avec son travail.

Le massage Suédois était l'un des plus anciens, et l'un des premiers qu'il avait appris. Ses bienfaits étaient nombreux mais le principal était la relaxation. Il s'agissait de donner dans un ordre précis des effleurages, pétrissages, frictions et autres mouvements pour obtenir un effet maximum. Où les clients ne voyaient qu'une succession de caresses, le masseur y voyait un soin thérapeutique efficace à effets quasi immédiats.

XOXOX

Il reçut encore deux autres clientes avant de revenir à l'entrée du centre où les personnes VIP devaient arriver avant d'être confiées à leurs hôtes. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait avec son client. Il espérait que cela reste simple et qu'il n'aurait pas à faire des choses inattendues. Quoiqu'avec un minois pareil, Raberba Winner, R.W. dans sa tête, ressemblait à un gamin ayant grandi trop vite, il n'aurait certainement pas des envies…Farfelues.

Il soupira, regrettant d'avoir accepter cette étrange collaboration puis aperçut une longue limousine noire dans la cours du centre. Un homme de type arabe possédant une barbe noire en descendit et ouvrit la porte à son passager. Son futur client en sortit et il put à loisir l'observer de sa place. R.W. portait un costume blanc mettant en valeur sa peau pale, décidément non orientale, mais cachant en grande partie son corps. Il portait des lunettes de soleil l'empêchant d'apercevoir ces yeux bleu vert qu'il avait vus sur sa fiche. Ses cheveux blonds étaient courts, coupés avec soin, quelques mèches sur son front et derrière les oreilles. Il était plus grand qu'il n'aurait pensé, Trowa devait mesurer peut-être une petite tête de plus, mais les distances trompaient.

Il plaça ses mains dans les poches de sa longue blouse et attendit.

Heero se présenta de lui-même au nouveau venu, montrant ainsi l'importance de cette personne. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais il les vit venir vers lui très vite.

« Je vous présente Trowa qui va s'occuper de vous durant toute la soirée ».

Des yeux de couleur turquoise se posèrent sur lui. Pas bleu, ni vert mais ce mélange entre les deux, magnifique d'ailleurs. Ils se serrèrent la main. De son ton le plus aimable et poli, il salua le blond.

« Bienvenue au centre Yui, monsieur ».

« Merci, je m'en remets à vos…Soins ».

Une voix sensuelle, grave qu'il devait utiliser très facilement pour se faire écouter. Et là, il semblait en mode séduction à trois kilomètres avec un sourire coquin et des yeux brillants. Trowa prit son sourire le plus professionnel et répondit d'un ton neutre :

« Je suis à votre service. Par quoi souhaitez-vous commencer ? ».

Le blond le fixa avec intérêt.

« Que me proposez-vous ? ».

« Hé bien, le plus souvent les gens vont d'abord se détendre dans les différents bassins puis ils mangent ou passent au massage, à leur convenance. Je pense que c'est un bon déroulement ».

R.W. acquiesça puis le suivit vers l'intérieur du centre. Trowa se dirigea d'abord vers les vestiaires publics. La soirée étant très onéreuse et spéciale, il savait que seules cinq personnes se trouveraient dans les lieux ce soir, il ne risquait donc pas de se marcher dessus.

« Voici une cabine où vous pourrez vous changer ».

Il lui tendit un sac contenant le peignoir en coton blanc ainsi que quelques accessoires comme des tongs, un string pour le massage et autres accessoires souvenirs portant la marque de l'établissement que les clients utilisaient selon leurs envies.

« Je vous retrouve de l'autre côté ».

Le blond l'attrapa par le bras.

« Serez-vous avec moi ? ».

Trowa le fixa avec surprise. Habituellement, les clients restaient tranquillement seuls dans les bains, se détendant au grès de leurs désirs, avec les bassins à bulles et les machines de massages aquatiques. Il n'allait jamais dans les bains, il avait prévu de patienter sur le côté. Il hésita puis voyant une lueur d'impatience dans les turquoises décida de faire une entorse à ses habitudes.

« Si vous le voulez ».

Un sourire plein de dents blanches apparut et R.W. lâcha son bras.

« Je le veux ».

Un ton sensuel à nouveau que Trowa tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'il put. Ce type était vraiment agréable, à croquer. Mais il était avant tout son client, rien d'autre. La cabine se ferma ensuite et il prit la direction des vestiaires pour le personnel. L'un des maîtres nageurs qu'il connaissait le salua.

« Trowa ».

« Wu Fei ».

Wu Fei était d'origine chinoise comme le prouvait ses petits yeux noirs bridés. Son père s'était installé dans ce coin du globe où il avait rencontré sa mère et avait ouvert une librairie. Le brun lui avait raconté son histoire, un soir après le boulot. Wu Fei avait les cheveux noirs et mi longs qu'il nouait quand il travaillait. Il ne portait qu'un slip de bain noir et il avait un corps magnifique. Corps modelé par des années de natation en piscine, en mer et autre étendue aquatique. Trowa avait eu le loisir d'explorer ce corps, un jour où le nageur s'était froissé un muscle. Il avait aimé, trop peut-être. Il regrettait parfois qu'ils soient collègues parce qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à croquer ce petit homme sans aucune retenue. Mais non seulement ils étaient collègues, mais en plus il savait que le brun sortait avec une jolie femme qu'il désirait ardemment épousé, il avait donc abandonné même si l'envie d'outrepasser ses règles l'avait frôlée, pour une fois. Quoique le petit blond dans la cabine lui donnait singulièrement envie de déroger une seconde fois à ses principes.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? ».

« Tu aurais un maillot à me passer ? Je dois accompagner mon client ».

« Ah ! Oui, attends, j'en ai à ta taille. Tu préfères un bermuda peut-être ? ».

« Comme tu trouves, je m'en fiche pas mal ».

Il n'avait aucune honte à avoir de son corps, il l'entretenait très régulièrement par de la marche, de la course, de la natation et de la musculation de temps en temps. Il était beau et le savait. Comme le savait aussi toutes les personnes ayant plus que posées leurs yeux sur ses mains.

Wu Fei revint avec un petit slip noir qu'il lui tendit.

« S'il est trop petit…Reviens me voir ».

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Trowa le remercia avant d'aller se changer dans une cabine.

XOXOX

R.W. s'était allongé de tout son long dans l'espace de massage par jet. Trowa espérait que les jets d'eau ne soient pas trop puissants afin de ne pas le marquer. Il arrivait que des clients à la peau plus sensible se plaignent, après coup, de rougeurs toujours dues à ces jets.

Le costume blanc que portait le blond ne lui rendait pas hommage, avec un physique pareil il devrait se vêtir de vêtements plus moulés et sensuels, tels ceux que Trowa portait en dehors de son travail. Même si R.W. semblait ne pas avoir besoin de se soucier de ses affaires pour séduire, c'était dommage de cacher un pareil entrelacs de muscles. Il était une œuvre d'art à regarder et Trowa ne s'en privait pas. Au fond de lui, il commençait à avoir hâte de poser ses doigts sur le jeune homme. Cela devenait chaud s'il se mettait à penser comme ça vis-à-vis d'un client. Mais le corps qu'il avait vu à la sortie des cabines était vraiment magnifique, tout en finesse et muscle là où il fallait. La nature l'avait gâté et pas qu'un peu.

Il nagea un peu, profitant du vide de l'endroit et se calmant aussi par la même occasion. Le bassin extérieur, où ils se trouvaient, était divisé en divers thèmes : les bulles, les jets, les courants et la piscine normale. En temps normal, la foule empêchait de pleinement profiter des bienfaits offerts, trop de monde, pas assez d'espace. Raison pour laquelle il n'y allait jamais, préférant une piscine près de chez lui.

A l'intérieur, Heero avait fait ouvrir des bassins plus spéciaux et ainsi on pouvait trouver des bains aux arômes de chocolat, de thé vert, voir de saké pour les plus courageux. Il avait rapporté ces idées d'un voyage qu'il avait effectué au Japon à Hakone. Et ses clients commençaient à affluer vers ces options inhabituelles, à un prix un peu plus élevé. Il se demanda si le blond allait vouloir tester l'un de ces bains. Personnellement, il ne les avait jamais testé, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion ou le temps.

Il fit quelques brasses puis remarqua que R.W. bougeait, semblant vouloir rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui.

« Vous sortez ? ».

Le blond lui sourit, ses yeux caressant Trowa sans aucune gène.

« J'ai appris qu'un nouveau bain avait été ouvert. J'ai envie de le tester ».

Le dernier bain installé, si la mémoire de Trowa était bonne, était celui aux essences de menthe. Heero avait fait importer cette plante spéciale du Japon, ce n'était pas le type que l'on trouvait partout. Elle portait le doux nom de menthe des champs et possédait des substances stimulantes et antiseptiques. Il était déjà passé près de l'endroit en allant déjeuné, une douce odeur l'avait attaquée, enivrante et charmeuse. S'ils allaient là-dedans, le climat qui s'y instaurait pourrait devenir dangereux, très dangereux. Mais il aimait les défis et puis décidément ce petit dos lui plaisait vraiment.

Le blond sortait du bassin, de petites gouttes d'eau dégoulinant le long dudit dos. Partant de son cou, traversant sa colonne pour terminer absorber par le tissu du maillot bleu qui épousait à la perfection deux fesses bien rondes. Un petit régal. Trowa continua à observer les mouvements de son prédécesseur, le sourire aux lèvres. R.W. devait savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait, le châtain en était certain. Il se mordit les joues, devait-il vraiment 'jouer' avec l'autre ? Après tout, bien que très séduisant, il en restait l'un de ses clients, voir le plus important d'entre eux vu le cérémonial de Heero.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce réservée aux bains de style oriental et R.W. se pencha vers l'un d'entre eux, humant l'arôme qui s'en échappait. La pièce était séparée en différents coins par de hauts paravents. Une dizaine de bassins aux senteurs différentes occupaient tout le sol.

« Lequel préfères-tu ? ».

Il passait déjà au tutoiement ? Habituellement, ses clients attendaient quatre ou cinq séances avant de devenir plus intimes. Décidément, le blond sortait de l'ordinaire. Mais en y repensant, il était le fils d'une personne très riche, il devait être habitué à se faire obéir et à diriger. Pourtant, ce visage calme et doux laissait suggérer le contraire. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences lui correspondait parfaitement.

Il secoua la tête et répondit d'un ton volontairement neutre.

« Je n'ai pas de préférences, je vous laisse choisir ».

Par cette réponse, il lui disait déjà qu'il viendrait avec lui dans le bain. Enfin, bain était un bien grand mot. Il s'agissait plutôt de large baignoire ronde de deux mètres de diamètre, où l'on pouvait se prélasser à deux voir trois personnes, intime et agréable. A moins que R.W. choisisse le bain aux extraits d'encre de méduse qui était plus large car beaucoup plus apprécié des clients. Il le regarda aller et venir entre les bassins puis s'arrêter finalement devant la nouveauté à la menthe. Le blond se tourna vers lui et montra du doigt l'eau bouillante.

« Allons-y pour celui-ci ».

La température des bains variait selon son contenu. Mais vu que la pièce était bien chauffée, les degrés allaient de trente-cinq à quarante pour le plus élevé. Le centre présageait d'ouvrir des bains plus chauds à l'extérieur pour petits comités mais ce n'était qu'un projet pour le moment.

Trowa s'approcha de lui et jugea la température en plaçant ses doigts de pied dans le bassin. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans les pommes parce que la chaleur lui aurait monté à la tête. La trouvant acceptable, il regarda vers R.W. qui semblait attendre son avis.

« Je pense que c'est bon. Elle ne devrait pas nous brûler la peau ».

Son client hocha de la tête puis pénétra avec délice dans l'eau parfumée. Trowa le rejoignit aussitôt s'installant en face de lui.

« Quelles sont les propriétés de ce bain ? ».

Une explication sous forme d'affiche était donnée pour chaque bain mais Trowa qui utilisait parfois de l'huile de menthe essentielle pour ses massages connaissait la réponse.

« La menthe Japonaise ou menthe des champs a des propriétés tonifiantes, rafraîchissantes et est un stimulant cardiaque. En fait, dans ce bain elle n'est pas utilisée pure mais est mélangée à une huile végétale pour éviter son effet irritant. Dans notre cas, nous avons utilisé la dose la plus basse afin qu'aucun de nos clients n'aient de mauvaises surprises. Mais elle n'est pas recommandée à partir d'un certain âge et pour les jeunes enfants ».

Il rajouta d'un ton professionnel.

« A haute dose, elle peut devenir stupéfiante ».

R.W. fit un sourire aguicheur.

« Ainsi, vous obligez vos clients à y revenir ? ».

Trowa fit un petit rire.

« Tout à fait ! ».

Il poussa un petit soupir. Le bain était bon, les vapeurs de menthes agréables. Il devrait y venir plus souvent après le boulot. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé quelques instants pour apprécier plus pleinement les effets et s'aperçut que R.W. l'observait avec attention à travers la fumée odorante. Des yeux à demi fermés semblant le jauger sans gêne, un sourire malin au travers de ses lèvres rouges, tout en lui était synonyme de désir. Trowa se sentit bien malgré lui rougir, peu de monde pouvait se targuer de lui faire un tel effet mais celui face à lui en faisait parti.

Il était encore trop tôt pour envisager quoique ce soit, le client avait encore droit à un dîner et un massage. Mais ensuite ? Ou plutôt, durant ledit massage ? Ils seraient seuls, dans une pièce insonorisée, le lieu idéal pour découvrir quelqu'un. Il hésita un centième de secondes puis s'avança vers le blond qui agrandit son sourire.

« Vous semblez avoir quelque chose derrière la tête ».

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire ça ».

Le pied de R.W. se leva et l'empêcha d'approcher plus en se positionnant sur son torse. L'autre ne s'arrêta pas là, faisant descendre son pied tout le long, arrivant ensuite sur le ventre musclé de Trowa. Un geste qui le fit se lécher les lèvres. Elles avaient un goût de menthe frais et il secoua la tête en se mettant à rire.

« Et bien vous, vous êtes direct ».

« Je sais ce que je veux. Et comment l'obtenir ».

Quatre se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Trowa. Ils étaient au milieu du bassin à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Trowa n'hésita pas, faisant le premier mouvement. Il termina les derniers pas qui les séparaient et s'empara de la bouche désirée depuis un moment avec passion. Celle-ci lui répondit aussitôt et les deux corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs mains d'abord inactives se glissèrent dans le dos de l'autre en même temps. Baisers et caresses se succédèrent dans un ballet interminable mais qui fut rapidement interrompu quand deux voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce, les séparant immédiatement à bout de souffle. Heureusement, les paravents entourant les bassins leur laissaient de l'intimité sinon ils auraient été surpris en plein délit d'exhibitionnisme. Trowa aurait pu y perdre son job. Il fit un petit sourire contrit et se glissa hors du bassin, sans oublier de souffler vers le blond :

« On verra ça plus tard, si vous le permettez ».

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée oralement mais un bout de langue se promenant sur des lèvres rouges lui fit comprendre que le blond n'attendait que ça.

XOXOX

Pour le dîner, ils avaient dû se rhabiller. R.W., connaissant le système, avait prévu des affaires de rechange et portait un pantalon de coton blanc avec une chemisette dans les tons jaunes. Cette fois, son physique était mis en avant et le charme qui se dégageait de lui était surprenant. Trowa avait déjà oublié ses principes et ne désirait que poser ses mains sur ce corps attirant. D'ici deux petites heures, il patienterait.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la salle de restaurant où la carte venait de leur être proposée. Heero lui avait dit qu'il pouvait choisir ce qu'il désirait pour cette soirée spéciale, cela faisait parti du bonus. Les autres clients accompagnés de leur hôte du soir étaient éparpillés dans la salle, préservant ainsi une espèce d'intimité due certainement à leur position sociale. Les plus proches d'eux étaient une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années possédant un corps volumineux et peu agréable à regarder. Son collègue qui s'occupait d'elle était un ancien de la boîte, calme et très gentil. Il souriait avec compréhension à la dame qui lui parlait tout en engloutissant une soupe à la tomate. Plus loin, une autre femme plus jeune dans la trentaine, aux longs cheveux dorés discutait avec Hilde qui était sa compagne du soir. Il passa rapidement ses émeraudes sur les deux autres clients, deux hommes peu attirants et les reposa sur le visage posé face à lui. R.W., toujours, lisait la carte avec soin. Le menu était varié proposant des spécialités de différents pays. Mais la fierté du chef était ses ravioles fourrés aux champignons à la sauce tomate. Leur garniture était succulente et la combinaison de la crème et la tomate un délice. Il avait déjà décidé de prendre ce plat qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

« Que me recommandes-tu ? ».

« Les ravioles sont très bonnes si vous aimez les pâtes. Sinon leur poisson ».

« Je crois que je vais prendre les ravioles alors ».

Le blond se pencha vers lui et murmura discrètement avec un ton amusé :

« Tu as les yeux qui brillent ».

Trowa lui répondit d'un sourire puis le serveur vint prendre leur commande. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, surtout des études de chacun, Trowa prenant soin de ne pas lui révéler son manque de diplôme. Il apprit ainsi qu'en plus de la peinture, R.W. pratiquait aussi le violon et le piano avec lesquels il excellait.

« J'aimerai bien vous écouter un peu. Ma sœur fait de la flûte et j'en ai fait un peu quand j'étais au collège ».

« Avec plaisir ».

Le blond en profita pour sortir, d'on ne sait où, un petit bout de carton blanc où ses coordonnées étaient notées avec une écriture dorée.

« Pour plus tard ».

Trowa n'avait pas ses cartes de visite sur lui mais avec celle-là c'était amplement suffisant. Il la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa blouse blanche qu'il avait remise par professionnalisme.

Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes puis le blond s'excusa. Trowa en profita pour se relâcher. Ce qu'il venait de vivre en l'espace de deux heures le contentait un peu trop. R.W. était le genre d'homme qu'il appréciait, sachant ce qu'il voulait et le montrant sans hésitation. Trowa était exactement de la même trempe, sa seule indécision provenant du fait que le blond était son client. Mais n'avait-il pas déjà dépassé ce stade dans les bains ? Et n'avait-il pas son numéro de téléphone dans sa poche ? Il ferait une exception à la règle pour une fois, parce qu'il en avait envie et parce que l'autre lui plaisait particulièrement.

Il attrapa sa tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas terminé quand il vit Heero venir vers lui. Le brun avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et semblait ravi. Il stoppa à sa table et demanda d'un ton professionnel :

« Tout se passe bien ? ».

« Oui, parfaitement. Il est moins difficile que ce que tu sembles penser ».

Heero refit un sourire plutôt étrange, comme si il était bien amusé de quelque chose. Trowa fronça les sourcils et reposa sa tasse avant de le fixer avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi cet air peu dans ta nature ? ».

Heero regarda autour de lui puis se pencha vers Trowa. D'un ton de confident, le brun chuchota :

« Ne va pas trop loin avec lui, Trowa. Reste correct et contente-le ».

Trowa ouvrit de grands yeux en rosissant légèrement.

« Heero ! Il est mon client ! ».

Mais son interjection était si peu prononcée et crédible que le brun renforça son sourire.

« Tu es son genre, Trowa. Je me suis renseigné et c'est la raison pour laquelle je te l'ai confié ».

Heero se releva en clignant de l'œil.

« Mais si tu penses que vous êtes accordés, ce n'est pas moi qui irait m'en plaindre. Un client plein aux as comme lui ferait tourner la boîte à chacune de ses visites ».

Trowa secoua la tête, lui-même amusé.

« Tu exagères, tu aurais pu me prévenir, non ? ».

« Ca n'aurait pas été drôle sinon ».

Trowa lui fit un geste indistinct lui montrant le retour de R.W. Heero ne bougea pas et patienta jusqu'à ce que le blond se rassoit à sa place.

« Monsieur Winner, passez-vous un bon moment ? ».

« Excellent, je vous remercie Monsieur Yui ».

« Parfait, si vous avez le moindre désir, n'hésitez pas à le dire à Trowa ou à moi-même ».

R.W. posa ses turquoises sur le châtain, une lueur taquine et pleine de promesse brillant en elles. Une voix au timbre chaleureux voire intime s'éleva encore.

« Je le ferai ».

XOXOX

Trowa s'effaça pour laisser entrer R.W. dans la pièce qui allait leur servir pour l'heure à venir. Trowa ignorait encore quel genre de massage, le blond allait lui demander et il anticipait ce moment.

La pièce qu'on lui avait accordé était la plus spacieuse : la salle de l'ange. Le nom d'ange de la pièce provenait d'un tableau représentant des chérubins se désaltérant dans une fontaine. Vu l'heure tardive, une lumière tamisée bleuté, non agressive, éclairait les quatre coins à l'aide de lampes disposées judicieusement. Sinon la salle contenait une large table longue pour les soins, une chaise pour y poser les vêtements ainsi qu'un petit bureau où les masseurs conservaient leurs huiles de massage et autres accessoires utiles pour leur travaux, tels que des gants, serviettes et petites choses inconnues du grand public. Trowa referma la porte et fixa le dos musclé qui apparut quand R.W. ôta sa chemisette. Il la déposa sur la chaise puis déboutonna son pantalon avant de se tourner vers Trowa, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Que dois-je enlever ? ».

Trowa répondit lui-même d'un sourire et passa près du blond vers son petit bureau, leurs bras se frôlant.

« Tout dépend du massage que vous souhaitez ».

« Hum…J'hésitais encore, mais je crois que je tenterai bien l'Esalen… ».

Trowa se tourna vers lui à ce mot. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et une caresse identique fut donnée l'un envers l'autre. L'Esalen ? Pourquoi cela ne le surprenait-il pas ? Ce massage était celui le plus sensuel qui soit. Evidemment, il restait dans la base des soins mais les attouchements proférés étaient si doux et intimes, qu'une confiance absolue entre le masseur et le massé était nécessaire. Il visait à écouter son soi et l'extérieur et n'était pas à proprement parler un massage contre une douleur physique, tel le mal de dos mais plutôt un intense moment de détente. Il demandait aussi une pratique experte car il n'existait pas de réelle méthode pour l'appliquer, les mouvements étant reliés à la réaction du corps touché et à la respiration du client.

Le massage Esalen s'adresse, entre autres, aux personnes qui veulent découvrir et apprécier davantage le plaisir corporel, valoriser le contact physique, bref être mieux dans leur corps. Par ailleurs, le massage Esalen induit une grande relaxation et une profonde connexion corps-esprit; il peut être vu comme une méditation en mouvement. Pour terminer, il était aussi le plus onéreux.

« Hé bien, dans ce cas, vous avez le choix. Mettez-vous le plus à l'aise possible ».

L'Esalen ne nécessitait pas d'enlever tous ses vêtements, comme la plupart des massages. Mais pour tout avouer, Trowa préférait que le blond garde son boxer, histoire que lui soit à l'aise. Il était un professionnel, il avait déjà massé nombre de femmes et d'hommes nus, aux corps laids ou magnifiques, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de désir pour l'une de ces personnes.

Il vit que R.W. hésitait puis il soupira de soulagement quand il le vit s'approcher de la table pour s'y asseoir en gardant son boxer noir. Tout comme son maillot de bain un peu plus tôt, le sous-vêtement épousait à la perfection les petites fesses rondes et une bosse appétissante sur le devant. Trowa était heureux de porter sa longue blouse blanche, sinon il n'aurait pas été très fier.

« Allongez-vous sur le ventre ».

Il commençait ses massages sur l'une ou l'autre des positions, au gré de sa volonté. Aujourd'hui, il préférait commencer par un massage du dos, car s'il croisait les turquoises, qui sait si le massage ne se terminerait pas par un corps à corps ?

Le blond obéit aussitôt et Trowa pu observer à loisir les courbes du dos près de lui. Trowa fixa les huiles. Il en existait de toutes sortes, aux propriétés relaxantes, tonifiantes, rafraîchissantes, stimulantes. Ensuite c'était les odeurs qui variaient selon le choix de la propriété demandée par le client. Elles étaient toutes agrées et il était rare qu'un client ait des problèmes de peau après un massage chez eux. Ils mettaient un point d'honneur à ce que le soin soit complet et sans danger. Il attrapa une huile peu épaisse et inodore et s'en induit les mains. Le but d'un massage Esalen était de retourner en soi pas d'être gêné par un parfum entêtant comme l'était les huiles odorantes. Il fixa encore le dos offert et se concentra sur son travail.

Il devait tout d'abord détendre l'homme sous lui en concentrant de petits gestes fluides sur un point. Il décida de le faire au niveau des épaules, loin de zones plus sensibles comme le bas du dos. Il ferma les yeux afin de bien entendre les réactions du blond et de son corps. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, il sourit en sentant les muscles se détendre et il fit varier son geste en faisant des attouchements plus larges mais toujours aussi peu forts. Il patienta encore puis décida que R.W. était bien près quand un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il accentua alors ses massages les rendant plus profonds et un peu plus forts. D'une voix professionnelle et charmeuse, il demanda :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? ».

« C'est…Bon ».

La voix du blond, qui jusqu'alors avait toujours été décidée et forte, était devenue douce et belle. Il sourit continuant à répondre aux désirs du corps sous ses doigts. Il passa le long de la colonne jusqu'au bassin par petits effleurements, faisant comprendre à son client qu'il allait s'occuper d'une plus large zone. Alors il commença le vrai massage, faisant varier d'amples mouvements avec de plus petits, effleurant des zones et touchant plus profondément d'autres.

R.W. ne disait plus rien, seule la détente complète sous ses mains lui disait que le blond appréciait ce qu'il recevait. Et pour lui aussi c'était agréable, toucher ce corps magnifique et lui apporter du plaisir.

Il fit encore quelques mouvements amples vers l'extérieur du corps, censés représenter l'espace ouvert puis se recula pour se mettre devant son client. D'une voix très douce, pour ne pas déranger R.W. il dit :

« Nous allons attendre quelques minutes puis nous passerons à l'autre position ».

« Huuumm ».

Il s'amusa de la réponse on ne peut plus claire et s'essuya les mains sur une serviette. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'interrupteur contrôlant la luminosité. Il la baissa un peu puis attendit, se délectant toujours du corps de son client.

Maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? L'avoir de face serait différent, il serait certainement attiré par la lueur dans les turquoises et par ces charmantes lèvres. Il avait juste deux choix, très simples. Soit il restait professionnel et finissait le massage puis il verrait plus tard. Soit il en profitait dès maintenant et s'offrait ce corps parfait. Sa conscience lui dictait que la première solution était la préférable. Son corps lui faisait comprendre que la deuxième était la meilleure. Il verrait et se déciderait une fois le blond sur le dos.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre puis posa une main sur l'épaule de R.W.

« Vous pouvez vous retourner ».

Le blond le fit sans difficulté et leur regard se croisa. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que son client est trouvé une position confortable puis avança vers son bureau pour y prendre de l'huile. Il se retourna vers l'autre et posa ses doigts sur le ventre ferme. Il décida de rester professionnel pour commencer et débuta le second massage au niveau des tablettes de chocolat. Les muscles étaient bien détendus, fermes et agréables à toucher. Tout comme pour le dos, il se concentra sur un point précis, massant par de petits gestes doux. Une fois les soupirs de R.W. plus fréquents, il changea de zones et intervertit gestes tendres et forts, amples et concentrés, au gré des mouvements du corps sous ses doigts.

Les yeux bleus étaient fermés, un sourire de pur plaisir était posé sur les lèvres face à lui. Il eut envie d'y poser les siennes. Il bougea autour de la table, passant des cuisses dures au cou de son client, tout en frôlant le ventre, ne pas perdre le contact. Arrivé au bout de la table, il se pencha lentement vers le blond. Les turquoises apparurent alors, amusées. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, sensuellement, tendrement. Ses doigts continuaient d'effleurer le cou lentement sans forte pression. C'était bon. Il se redressa puis sourit à R.W. Il passa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules, les relaxant complètement. La voix charmeuse du blond s'éleva :

« J'ignorai qu'il existait ce genre de services ».

Trowa ne le quitta pas des yeux et s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

« Je peux vous faire une séance spéciale ».

Une petite langue rose, déjà aperçue aujourd'hui, apparut, se léchant avec volupté les lèvres.

« Avec plaisir… ».

Leurs bouches se touchèrent encore mais cette fois avec intrusion de la langue de l'un. Un échange plus violent eut lieu, les laissant ensuite le souffle court. Trowa sentait son corps réagir plus fort. Il voulait sentir l'autre, non plus seulement par ses mains mais aussi par tout son être. Il bougea alors et remercia Heero qu'il lui ait donné la salle possédant la table la plus large. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps offert. R.W. n'attendit pas plus longtemps et attrapa son cou afin de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Trowa sentait le désir de l'autre contre sa cuisse. Désir qu'il avait remarqué depuis le tout début de la séance et qui était aussi présent chez lui. Les mains du blond s'attaquèrent aux boutons à pression de sa blouse et il se releva pour la faire tomber au sol. Au dessous, il avait un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon fournit par la boîte. Ce fait fit grogner R.W.

« Ah, pourquoi portes-tu encore des vêtements en dessous ? ».

Les mains encore huileuses de Trowa glissèrent sur le visage du blond puis sur le cou et le torse, se gorgeant de ce corps qu'elles connaissaient déjà. Il ne répondit pas et se leva pour ôter le tee-shirt. Les mains de R.W. se posèrent aussitôt sur son torse, le touchant de légères caresses, reproduisant ce que Trowa avait fait un peu plutôt. Des ronds ici et là, plus ou moins forts, il ronronna de plaisir.

« Comment te sens-tu ? ».

Une lueur taquine traversa les émeraudes et Trowa se pencha en murmurant :

« C'est…Bon ».

Ils se sourirent puis le blond bougea, attrapant le corps contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. La tête de Trowa se posa près de la sienne et R.W. se tourna pour murmurer près de son oreille, d'un ton plus rauque.

« Une autre partie de mon anatomie aurait besoin de tes doigts ».

Trowa éclata de rire et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue devenue rose avant d'obéir aux désirs de son client.

XOXOX

Trowa s'essuya les mains sur une serviette puis précéda sa cliente vers la sortie. Ils se saluèrent et il revint sur ses pas pour ranger la salle. Il soupira, la journée avait été longue, ou plutôt les clients qu'il avait reçus avaient été exigeants. Il changea la protection de la table et remit en place les huiles qu'il avait utilisées. Il se saisit ensuite des draps et autres serviettes usagées et se dirigea vers la buanderie du centre. Il déposa son fardeau et prit la direction des vestiaires. Il se rhabilla normalement, saluant ses collègues ayant aussi terminés leur journée puis se rendit vers la sortie.

Il chercha du regard son dernier client. Mais un client un peu spécial, qui avait droit à des soins hors du centre. Des soins qu'il ne prodiguait qu'à cette personne. Il fit un sourire en trouvant la voiture qu'il cherchait puis s'approcha de la place du mort. Il y pénétra et embrassa avec tendresse le conducteur, en lui demandant.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? ».

« Ereintante, je vais avoir besoin de tes doigts ».

Il fit un sourire puis posa son index sur la joue déjà rougissante.

« Avec plaisir R.W. ».

Un rire s'éleva dans la berline.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! ».

On perdait difficilement ses habitudes et même après trois mois de vie commune, pour lui ce blond au corps si parfait resterait R.W. sous ses doigts. Il devenait Quatre le reste du temps.

FIN

Les informations sur les différents massages ont été trouvées sur les sites suivants :

www(point)/fr/

www(point)fqm.qc.ca/fqmsitew.nsf/portail?readform&lgfr


End file.
